Bella Plays the Piano
by Unconquerable
Summary: A one-shot of Bella playing Edward's piano while singing. Very sweet. EdwardxBella!


**AN: I got this listening to the song "Heaven (Candlelight Mix)" and I thought about Edward and Bella. This song has the piano in it, so it fits. You should listen to it whie reading the story. First fanfic, hope you like it! And . . . . Enjoy :) **

**UPDATE: I have revised the story so now it is a lot nicer. Read on!**

* * *

**Edward POV**

I was in my- no, _our _room, reading, when I heard the sounds of the tinkling keys flowing through the walls. My piano was being played. Whoever was playing was actually very good, but still a nuisance for playing my piano. I hadn't let anyone near my piano since "the incident," as many had come to call it.

When Bella had become a vampire, which I had been very reluctant to change her, she remembered my little request about arm wrestling with Emmett. Emmett, being Emmett of course, was "totally up to the challenge," as he put it. Her newborn strength overpowered him. Emmett was very competitive, so he was agitated and frustrated when he lost. As he is the many times he loses.

So, naturally, he chose to smash the closest thing near to him: my beloved piano. After about 30 minutes of chasing down Emmett and beating him up, Esme promised to find a new one that was better than my now pulverized piano.

Now you can imagine why I was really peeved when someone touched my piano.

As I began my descend downstairs, thoughts echoed through my head.

_Wow,_ Esme's thoughts came, _she's actually very good._

_I hope I get to see Edward kick some butt. After what he did to me, lousy, no good- _Emmett's thoughts were as to be expected.

I was confused, who could be playing my piano that good? Who would even bother when they had an unlimited amount of activities to do around this house?

I heard an angel's voice echo throughout the house loud and clear. I raced downstairs to find its owner, only to find my beautiful Bella sitting, playing my piano while singing.

_"Oh, thinking about all our younger years.  
There was only you and me,  
We were young and wild and free.  
Now nothing can take you away from me,  
We've been down that road before,  
But that's over now.  
You keep me coming back for more."_

She was probably remembering that wretched time that we were separated so long from each other. I cringed at the pain we both endured for my selfish decision. I thought about her right in front of me and tried to mask the throbbing in my non-beating heart and the anguish that was evident on my face. Self-hatred bubbled up in me, but before it got to bad, Jasper shot me a warning glance.

We made a deal of sorts. If I didn't get to feel self-hatred neither did he. It worked out most of the time. I didn't want pain channeled to two more people than myself. I tried to concentrate on the beautiful scene before me, but my thoughts kept coming back.­

I was always hesitant when she said she loved me more than that _dog. _But, she said she couldn't live without me, as I with her. I believed her. _Focus, Edward, Focus!_ My mind screamed at me.

_"Baby, you're all that I want,  
When you're lying here in my arms.  
I'm finding it hard to believe,  
We're in heaven.  
And love is all that I need,  
And I found it there in your heart,  
It isn't too hard to see.  
We're in heaven."_

Her voice was so sweet. I wonder why she never sang around me. I remember all those times when she was human, and she would curl up in my arms, me enjoying her warm presence. I often found myself reminiscing in the memories we had created together. Of course, I didn't love her less now that she was a vampire. It seemed my love only grew until it seemed impossible large and was threatening to burst in my chest.

By now, the whole family was gathered behind me, watching Bella with quiet awe.

_"Oh, once in your life you find someone.  
Who will turn your world around,  
Pick you up when you're feeling down.  
Now nothing could change what you mean to me.  
There's a lot that I could say,  
But just hold me now.  
Cause our love will light the way."_

Her heart always used to beat unsteadily when I was around her. Oh, how I missed it. But it was just a fond reminder of what brought us together, I reminded myself. The lyrics were truly right; she brightened my world when she came into my life. I never thought _anyone_ could make as happy as I felt now.

_"Baby you're all that I want,  
When you're lying here in my arms.  
I'm finding it hard to believe,  
We're in heaven.  
And love is all that I need,  
And I found it there in your heart.  
It isn't too hard to see,  
We're in heaven."_

Even when she was human, she truly believed that even the wicked being that I was, had a soul. I guess if you love a person- no, angel, such as Bella, surely your soul can't all be bad. One of these days, she'd surely get me to agree with her, but she needed to know I had my own beliefs, as did she.

_"I've been waiting for so long,  
For something to arrive.  
For love to come along.  
Now our dreams are coming true,  
Through the good times and the bad.  
I'll be standing there by you."_

It was true; she helped me forgive myself for leaving her. But inside, I still felt self-hatred that I could cause a wonderful creature such pain. I was probably annoying Jasper, so I cut it down a notch and settled for the overwhelming feeling of love.

_"Baby you're all that I want,  
When you're lying here in my arms.  
I'm finding it hard to believe,  
We're in heaven.  
And love is all that I need,  
And I found it there in your heart.  
It isn't too hard to see,  
We're in heaven.  
Oh, Oh,  
Oh, Oh,  
Oh, oh, oh,  
We're in heaven."_

I could survive eternity with Bella at my side; no doubt about it. This reminded me that neither her, nor I, had regrets about her change.

I walked behind her, and threw my arms around her waist. The family applauded thunderously. She twisted around to smile at me; a smile that melted my dead heart.

"That was for you," she whispered.

"I don't think anyone will see the true significance in this moment other than you and I," I spoke with conviction.

"I love you," she murmured passionately.

"I'll love you always and forever. For eternity," I promised.

"That's all I ask for," she said, as she once more pressed her lips to mine in a way I would never get tired from.

**

* * *

**

**AN: So, was it good? I need some feedback please! **

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
